Telling the Parents
by Nardragon
Summary: Korra and Asami go the South to tell her parents the big news.


This was originally going to be a special chapter in 'Reading the Headlines' but I think it deserved it's own story. That being said, there are several references to both 'Reading the Headlines' and Through the Headlines'.

* * *

><p>"Korra you have rice on your chin,"<p>

"Mmh?" Korra wiped the wrong side of her face.

"Other side,"

Korra still missed the grains. Asami sighed, taking up a napkin. "Come here," She wiped the rice away and pecked Korra on the corner of her lips.

"Can't you do that somewhere else, like in the city?" Kai grumbled.

"Ignore him, he's just upset that two months are almost up," Jinora said, elbowing Kai.

"Ow!"

"I would appreciate if you don't kiss in the city, I bet 4 to 5 months, so I still have some time wait," Mako smirked as he joined the table.

"Hey, you can't ask them to do that, that's cheating" Kai said.

"You just asked them,"

"How was your healing session?" Korra asked indicating to Mako's bandaged arm.

"Okay," He flexted his fingers, "I can bend again, although I haven't tried to lightningbend. Sometimes it feels numb thought,"

"You know you should have heal you, Katara," Korra said.

"Sure," Mako laughed, "I'll just hop on a boat and head to the South,"

"Why don't you come with us?" Asami asked.

"Wait, you're going to the south? I don't mean to sound rude but didn't you just go on a vacation,"

"This isn't much of a vacation, so to say," Korra sighed putting down her chop sticks, "Mom somehow got ahold of the article that said I might be dating you or Bo,"

"Oh no," Opal said, "What did she say?"

"I got a call from them that was basically a half an hour guilt trip about how I don't talk to them enough I should share things like that. I tried to tell them I wasn't dating either of you but they didn't really believe me,"

"So you're going to tell them," Jinora said.

Korra nodded looking at Asami for a moment, "We talked about it and figured telling them in person would be the best,"

"We're planning on going next week staying a couple days and then we'll go straight to the Fire Nation for the charity gala," Asami said.

"You should come, I know Katara won't mind seeing you,"

"Ah, thanks. I'll think about it," Mako said picking up his chop sticks. He grabbed a blow of rice and started to eat quietly.

* * *

><p>Bolin caught up with his brother after dinner, "Hey what was that?"<p>

"What was what?"

"'_I'll think about it'_ tell me your joking,"

"I said I'll think about it,"

"What is there to think about? There's nothing keeping you here since Wu went back to Ba Sing Se and Beifong is letting you take an extended leave because of your arm. You'd get to have a few healing sessions with Katara. If you hadn't heard she's the best healer in the world. You know they say she brought back Avatar Aang from the dead once,"

"I know she's the best healer. And I think that's a myth. She probably saved him from dying, but bring him, I don't believe it,"

"We can ask Tenzin or Bumi they'll know. Or hey, you could ask Katara yourself, while she heals you,"

"I don't know Bo. I mean the south is so cold and I'd only have a few days to get ready,"

"You're a firebender. The cold only bothers you if you want too. And what do have to get ready for? It's not a mission or anything. Just grab your warm clothes and toss it in a bag. I'll do it for you if you want,"

"Thanks Bo. I'll think abou-,"

"No. You won't think about. You'll think about how awkward it is being around Asami and Korra and then you'll decide you don't want to go,"

"Bolin…no that isn't-"

"Don't try and tell it isn't weird for you. I see how you act around them. To the others you seem normal, but I know you better than that."

"Alright it's weird. I'm sorry if I don't want to go anywhere with my exes who are currently dating each other."

"Look I get why you don't want to go. But it was big of Korra and Asami to ask you to go. Do you think that they really just casually asked you?"

"I sounded casual to me,"

"Sure, because they'd been waiting for the right time to ask you. They're not completely comfortable around you either. They're not as affectionate when you're around,"

"They're plenty affectionate when I'm around,"

"Okay, yea, they share a couple kisses and sit close together and what not, but you don't see them when you're not around. They don't have really have big displays of affection but it's in the smaller things really. They'll talk to each other softly, or just smile and look each other. They don't do that much when you're around and I think it's because they're being respectful of you. Look they invited you on their trip to go tell Korra's parents their dating. They didn't have to, but they did, so you could get the best possible treatment. It would be rude to turn them down,"

Mako sighed, knowing Bolin had a valid point, "But Kai isn't going to happy about it," He said after a long pause.

"Kai? What does he have to do with anything?"

"If the press finds out I'm going they're going to say for sure I'm dating one of them and that will pretty much guaranty they won't figure out Korra and Asami are dating before two months are up,"

Bolin laughed, "So does this mean you'll go?"

"Yeah. I'll tell them in the morning,"

Bolin cheered and hugged Mako, "And don't worry I'm sure it will get easier,"

"I really am happy for them,"

"I know you are,"

* * *

><p>A few days later Mako was aimlessly walking through the air ship looking for something to do. He walked into the cockpit and saw Asami sitting at the wheel. He walked up the steps.<p>

"Hey,"

"Hey," She glanced over her shoulder to give him a small smile.

"Where's Korra?"

"Up top. She's playing with Naga,"

Mako nodded. He quietly observed Asami for a few moments, "Isn't the point of having a crew so you don't have to steer it yourself,"

"It calms me. I never feel more clearheaded as I do when I'm steering something, but especially a sato-mobile."

"I've noticed. I'm sure it's that clear head that's saved our lives more than once," Mako smirked. They grew quiet and Mako leaned back against the table. He finally sighed "Are you going to talk about what's making you so tense?"

Asami didn't respond.

"I can tell, so can Korra. She said when she asked you, you brushed her off,"

"She told you that,"

"Yeah, because she's worried about you. You don't keep things from her, and that was before you started dating,"

Asami flipped a switch on the panel next to her and turn in the chair to face Mako.

"I'm nervous," she said softly.

"About telling Korra's parents?"

She nodded, "What if they don't like me?"

"They've met you before, and I'm sure they like you. Tanroq is still thankful about that time you got Korra out of the dessert,"

"Yeah, but that's when Korra and I were just friends,"

"Hey, you couldn't possibly be worse than me. He hated me,"

"No he didn't. You were just Korra's first boyfriend. You can't blame him for being protective,"

"You have a point. But even now he still doesn't like me nearly as much as he likes you. The same goes for Senna,"

Asami rolled her eyes, "You have to stop selling yourself short. And like I said, they liked when I was just a friend. Their view on things might change when they find out Korra and I are dating."

"Hey," Mako walked towards her, "You're awesome," He smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure any parent would be overjoyed to find out your dating their kid. I mean, what parent wouldn't be excited to learn their child could potentially marry one of the richest people in the world,"

Asami laughed and hit Mako lightly, "Shut up,"

"It's true. Of course, Tanroq and Senna aren't that shallow. They'll be happy because you make Korra happy. But I'd bet good yuans they'll be secretly be excited about that fact,"

Asami rolled her eyes and turned around to take the wheel again. Mako leaned against the back of the chair looking at the sky. "It's okay to be a little nervous. Anyone would be, but you don't have to worry? Korra's parents just want the best for her. Which is at least one thing you'll have in common with them, and it's probably the most important thing. It will be fine, you'll see,"

"Thanks Mako, I do feel a better,"

"Hey, if my past experiences with Korra's parents can help then, then Tonroq trying to break my hand each time he shook it wouldn't have been completely in vain."

"Would be weird if I asked you for some advice, about how to act around her parents?"

"Yes it would," Mako laughed nervously.

Asami blushed and looked away, "Sorry, forget I mentioned it,"

"But that doesn't mean I won't give it,"

"Really? You'd do that?"

"What are friends for?" Mako shrugged.

* * *

><p>"We'll see you later Mako," Korra called. He waved from the entrance to the healing hut. Katara and Kya waved too.<p>

"Let's go home girl," Korra nudged Naga and the polar bear-dog broke into a trot. Asami put her arms around Korra's waist.

"Do you want to tell Kya and Katara?" She asked.

Korra laughed, "I have a feeling Bumi might have told them already, but we can still tell them." She felt Asami hold her a bit tighter. She placed one arm on Asami's hands. "It's going to be okay, they love you already. You don't have to worry,"

"I know that…but still…"

"You know I'll still care about you, no matter what,"

"I know,"

Korra took one of Asami's hands and brought it to her lips, "Then just relax."

"You're not worried?"

"A little," Korra admitted, "But I think finding out I'm the avatar might have been the biggest possible surprise. After than I'm almost certain nothing I do would surprise them,"

"Even bringing a girl home?"

"Even that,"

They arrived at the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace and Naga bounded up the steps, straight into the main entrance, surprising the guards.

"Okay girl," Korra patted her side and she slowed down allowing Asami and Korra to get off. She sniffed the air and bounded off in the direction of the living quarters. "Naga, wait," Korra laughed. She took Asami's hand and they ran after Naga.

They heard a man cry out and woman's surprised yell. Turning a corner they saw Tonraq on the floor, being licked by an excited Naga.

"I missed you too," He laughed, trying to push her away. She pulled back and turned to Senna giving her an affectionate lick as well. Senna laughed patting her snout.

"Mom, Dad," Korra ran forward hugging Senna first.

"Welcome back sweetie," Senna kissed Korra's cheek. Tonraq held his arms open and Korra leapt into them.

"Asami, don't act like a stranger," Senna said spotting her. She pulled Asami in for a hug.

"It's good to see you again," Tonraq shook her hand.

"You too sir,"

Senna glanced around the hall, "Where's Mako?"

"We already took him to see Katara," Korra said.

"Oh I thought he'd come here first," She said.

"That's fine. He'll be joining us later I assume,"

Korra nodded.

"Come along. We have tea ready," Senna lead them to a cozy living room. Asami and Korra sat on one sofa, facing Korra's parents, a coffee table with a tea pot and cakes and cookies in-between them.

Asami hummed in appreciation as she sipped the tea, "Reminds me of Iroh's tea," she said to Korra. Kora smiled at the memories.

"Iroh's? General Iroh of the United Forces?" Tonraq asked.

Korra shook her head, "No, General Iroh, Lord Zuko's uncle. We stayed with him while we were in the spirit world,"

"Oh yes," Senna smiled, "How was it? We haven't had a chance to talk about it at length,"

Korra and Asami smiled at each other, "It was really…" Korra started.

"Amazing," Asami said.

"Yeah," Korra nodded, "I'll never forget it,"

Asami blushed looking away from Korra. Korra blinked remembering where they were.

"Uh- mom, dad," She put down her tea cup, "There's something I want to talk to you about,"

Asami looked at Korra and then looked at her parents, her hands clenching unconsciously around her own tea.

"We didn't just come to see you," She said carefully, "I have something important to tell you,"

"We already know," Tonraq said.

"What? You do?!" Korra exclaimed in surprise.

"Honey, did you think we wouldn't know? You came home, after only being back in Republic city a few months, and it's only been a few weeks since we saw you at the wedding." Senna said.

"And the fact you came back after you found out we got ahold of that article, it only confirms our suspicions,"

"The article? Wait, no, you're misunderstanding-" Korra started.

"Korra, it's alright. If you want to date him again I'll be okay with it,"

"No dad-"

"I just wished he would have been brave enough to be here when you told us,"

"Dad, you don't-"

"It's not like I would have hurt him,"

"Stop-"

"I get that he was seriously injured and going to see Katara is the best thing for him. But he could have said hello to us first."

Korra shot to her feet, "I'm not dating Mako! I'm dating Asami!"

Asami ducked her head. Tonraq and Senna stared mutely at their daughter. Korra groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "You know, just once I'd like telling someone about us to go how I planned it in my head,"

"Wait…" Tonraq started slowly, "You're not dating Mako again?"

"No,"

"You and Asami…"

"Yes,"

"Oh…"

Korra fell back into her seat, "I'm sure you have questions, go ahead," She clasped her hand between her knees.

"But, you dated Mako and he's a guy and Asami is a girl,"

"Yes, I'm bisexual dad…we both are," Korra said steadily, watching her parents to gauge their reaction.

"I had a feeling," Senna said smiling.

"You did?" Korra and Tonraq looked at her in surprise.

"I could tell, there was something about the way you're eyes lit up when you talked about Asami,"

Asami blinked in surprise. It was the first she was hearing about this, "What?"

"She didn't tell you? While she was recovering she'd talk about you all the time. And she was always reading your letters."

"Mom," Korra hissed, "You don't have to tell her all that,"

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Tonraq asked asked his wife.

"You really didn't suspect anything?"

"No. Was I supposed to be looking for those signs? I didn't know. You didn't tell me,"

Senna sighed and patted his lap, "It's alright dear. You know now and that's what matters,"

"How long have you…" Tonraq started, "How long have you known that you're bi?"

"That's kind of hard to say. Asami and I have always been good friends but we really grew close after harmonic convergence. But it wasn't until I came home after I was poisoned that I realized my feelings might be more than platonic, because of how much I missed her," She blushed because she hadn't told Asami this before.

"You could have told us then," Senna said, "You know we love you no matter what,"

"I know mom. The thing I wanted to be sure about my feelings." She blushed more, looking away from Asami. She was a little embarrassed to say this in front Asami, "And I wasn't until I went back to Republic City. Seeing her again after so long, I knew how I felt was real,"

"Honey," Senna stood holding her arms out. Korra stood and allowed her mother to pull her into a hug, "We love you so much, and we're so happy for you, both of you,"

"I know mom," Korra wiped the corner of her eye, not entirely sure why she was suddenly so emotional. Tonraq stood and hugged his family. He turned to Asami.

"You've been quiet,"

"I-uh…I just want you know I would never do anything to hurt your daughter. I care about her, more than I'd care to admit and I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do for her,"

Tonraq and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I can tell you this, I already like you more than I did Mako,"

"Dad," Korra groaned.

"Just one thing though," Tonraq said, his voice taking on a serious tone. Korra and Asami both looked alert, "You'd better consider adoption because I still want granbabies to spoil."

"DAD!" Korra covered her eyes. Asami blushed, not sure if she was amused or shocked.

"Tonraq, don't tease them about that," Senna hit his shoulder.

"But I want grandchildren, and I know you want them too,"

"Yes, but it's too early for them to be thinking about that,"

"Okay, can we talk about something else? Please," Korra said.

"Asami would you like to see Korra's baby pictures?"

"MOM!"

* * *

><p>A few hours later Korra was standing out on the balcony looking up at the moon. She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist and soft lips press against the nape of her neck.<p>

"I told you didn't have to worry." Korra said, "They're already treating you like a daughter,"

"You were right," Asami said softly, "I did particularly enjoy getting to see baby Korra,"

The Avatar groaned, "I still can't believe mom pulled out the albums to show you. And to make matters worse Mako had to come back just then too,"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, you were adorable, still are actually. Especially when you blush," Asami kissed her cheek. That only made Korra blush more.

"Those things you said before…" Asami trailed off, but Korra didn't need to ask what she was talking about. She turned around to face Asami.

"It was true," She kissed her softly, "Every word,"

"Well, not every word," Asami smirked.

Korra looked at her puzzled.

"You said we were always good friends, which is not entirely true. You didn't like me when we first met,"

"No, that isn't true,"

"You think I didn't know you didn't like me. Why do you think I tried so hard to impress you? I wanted to be your friend,"

"It wasn't that I didn't like you, more I was jealous. You were…are good at everything I'm not, and I was jealous," Korra laughed, "I remember at first I was reluctant to spend time with you, but didn't last long. How'd we go from me not wanting to be around you, to kissing on a daily basis?"

Asami giggled stealing a quick kiss, "It's a story we can tell your dad's grandbabies one day,"

Korra jabbed Asami's side playfully tickling her, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


End file.
